


When A New Candy Shop Turns Even Sweeter

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, candy shop shenanigans, that lead to dates? i guess, tobio has literally no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Hinata just wanted to go to the new candy shop that opened with Kageyama and Yachi, why did he have to be scouted by two Shiratorizawa 3rd years? For a hang out? What even is this?Day 6 of Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018! Today's prompt was Sweets~, and I love the dynamic that those two volleyboys could have. Especially once Tendou gets over his initial bout of shyness~.





	When A New Candy Shop Turns Even Sweeter

“Hinata boke! Keep up or you’ll get lost!” Shouyou pouted as he heard Kageyama yell at him. It was the two of them and Yachi, and they had decided to take a trip to one of the only shopping districts in Miyagi to visit a new candy shop that had recently opened. He really hoped they had candy apples, those were his favorite. 

Upon setting a new burst of speed, Shouyou caught up with his friends, and at that thought, Shouyou had to start wondering, were he and Kageyama friends? Sure, they played volleyball together, but in the scheme of things, did he really consider the setter his friend? Yeah, probably.

No sooner than he thought this, did Kageyama turn and yell at him again, that they had better not be late, and wasn’t that just a funny thought. Being late to a shop that was open all day on a weekend that they had no other responsibilities? That just wasn’t possible, he didn’t want to fight back though, because what if the shop had those candy rocks on sticks? He would love those. 

The three finally arrived at the candy shop, and it was even better than Shouyou had imagined. They had so many different things! And they had samples! They had his candy apples, in which he bought two, and they even had those candy rocks on sticks, which he also bought three of. There were also bags of the bulk candy, which he really considered buying, but didn’t, and then he bought a bag of assorted chocolates for his sister. They were just lining up with their purchases when Shouyou heard an exclamation behind them, “A wild Karasuno number 10 has appeared! With friends!” 

Shouyou immediately recognized the middle blocker and the ace wing spiker from Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi, along with their reserve setter who he remembers only briefly.

“Kageyama Tobio as well, I see.” Ushijima’s deep voice was heard next, while Yachi beside Shouyou seemed to shrink in on herself trying to hide from the really tall people that were suddenly looming over them. The two third years seemed to silently communicate, how he would begin to understand how the imposing Ushijima Wakatoshi could silently communicate was a feat of its own. Tendou suddenly veered away from his teammate to stand much closer to Shouyou than previously, making Yachi squeak and move to stand by Kageyama instead.

“So~, Shorty, whatchu got there?” the way that Tendou’s eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul made Shouyou laugh suddenly, he wasn’t used to this kind of treatment. None of his sempai were like this, if they had been it would have been super weird. He felt like he should at least answer, “Some candy and…stuff.”

Tendou suddenly let out a bark of laughter, as if that was the funniest thing that anyone had ever said to him, and Shouyou was super confused. He glanced over at Ushijima to see if the other Shiratorizawa player would say anything regarding his teammates weird behavior. He showed nothing in his face that would have led to why Tendou was acting the way he was. Tendou was suddenly way too close, “Say, Shorty, has anyone ever told you that you have really long eyelashes?” 

Shouyou felt the blush creep onto his face, unsure if that was a compliment or not, he glanced over at Kageyama now and found his teammate staring at bewilderment at the scene, totally lost. Shouyou felt better than he wasn’t the only one. Yachi seemed to have all but abandoned their group, going back to looking through the aisles of the shop. Shouyou let out a stammer, “Uh-! No, no one has told me that?”

If he hadn’t been standing so close to Tendou, he might have missed the faint blush appear on the boy’s cheeks, too high up to really stand out against his normally colored skin too much. He was so very confused, he was so glad they were pretty much the only people in the shop otherwise they would have been holding up the line in the middle of the store. At this point though, Shouyou really wanted to purchase his things and get the heck out of there, if only to maybe stop Tendou from doing anything else weird. 

“Hey Shorty, you’re not doing anything else after this, are you?” Shouyou blushed a deep red, his face hot as he pondered the next question from Tendou. He only wished he knew what the heck was going on so that he could put a stop to it. But did he really want to put a stop to it? What if Tendou wanted to hang out with him? They could play volleyball together, Tendou could teach him some of his guess blocking! That would be wicked! With that thought, Shouyou was more than happy to look up at Tendou and say, “Why? Do you wanna play volleyball? Teach me how to guess block!” 

Tendou’s eyes got super wide at that, he looked surprised at Shouyou’s response, as if he didn’t think he would ever want to hang out with him, “Sure! I’ll teach you~.” 

Ushijima looked at his teammate sharply, like he was being set to a task. Shouyou heard from beside him, “Yeah, I have to go home after this anyways. Yachi too. Guess we’ll see you tomorrow, Hinata boke.”

If Tendou and Ushijima were worried with how quick the other Karasuno students paid for their things and departed, then they didn’t show it. Shouyou thought he heard Ushijima sigh under his breath, but that could have been about anything, really. He paid for his things and then the three boys left the candy shop.

“So, what made you want to invite me to hang out, Tendou-san?” Shouyou heard a chuckle come from the boy in question, but he didn’t actually answer. He instead ushered Shouyou to follow him and Ushijima until they got to the Shiratorizawa school gate. Apparently, the shopping district was really close to their school, since it only took them a couple of minutes of walking. He briefly remembered being here when he and Kageyama scouted out the school in search of how strong their team was all those months ago, so it didn’t take much leading to find the gym.

It wasn’t until after they interchanged a couple of times, Tendou and Ushijima taking turns setting up the balls to be hit by either the other and Shouyou that he finally asked, “So, really. What made you want to invite me to hang out?” 

The two looked at each other before Ushijima let out a small sigh, “We made a bet, that neither of us would do something we both wanted to do unless the other did theirs. Now, I must complete my own.” 

This kind of confused Shouyou, so Tendou was doing something he wanted to do that he wasn’t doing? And that was hanging out with Shouyou?

“My thing, as you can guess, was asking you out. Ushijima’s thing is to ask the person he likes out.” Tendou’s words made Shouyou grow warm in his chest. But, that wasn’t him being asked out though, was it? He replayed exactly what Tendou had asked him, if he was doing anything after the candy shop, that was him asking Shouyou out? 

“That was a pretty horrible way to ask me out.” Tendou let out a squawk at that, “Oi! You try to ask an adorable first year out, see how that makes you articulate your thoughts better!”

Tendou seemed to realize what he said, as he became bright red after he said those words, “Not that you’re adorable, but you are! Er-! I’m just shutting up…” By the time he got through that, Tendou had already buried his face in his hands, while Shouyou started laughing. So, Tendou really liked him? He supposed he had remembered it was really fun to play against the other Shiratorizawa player, the whole team really. 

“I think you’re cute, too.” Tendou blushed even more at Shouyou’s words, looking through his fingers at the Karasuno player. Shouyou had almost completely forgotten Ushijima was there until he cleared his throat and pointedly walked away from the two disasters of people to get a drink of water.

“Will you be my boyfriend, then?” Tendou looked hopeful, but still a bit doubtful, as if he expected Shouyou to laugh in his face. What the heck, he thought Tendou was cute, he was good at volleyball, what more could Shouyou possibly want in a relationship? He shouted out an affirmative, and the joy that appeared on Tendou’s face before a mischievous smirk replaced it, “Ha! In your face, Wakatoshi-kun~! Now, you have to officially ask Tsutomu out!” but Shouyou didn’t pay attention to that, he had a new boyfriend, he could afford to not be involved.


End file.
